The aims of this project are to update and improve demographic analysis of the Hutterites, using a data set that includes records of vital events and genealogical links for each individual in the entire North American population from 1800 or before, through 1980. This study will be the first major demographic survey of the population in 25-30 years, during which time numbers have more than doubled. In order to measure mortality, fertility and nuptiality with the greatest reliability, we will employ several estimation techniques that appear well suited to small population samples (extensions of Brass' relational methods, competing hazards models, and parity survival measures). A major effort will be spent in evaluating these methods with simulated data before applying them to the Hutterites. More sensitive estimators and an increased number of deaths will permit a more detailed analysis of mortality than previously possible. We will make an historical survey of the population, with emphasis on defining secular trends and demographic heterogeneity in its geographical subdivisions. We will investigate differential fertility in a number of ways, with attention given to women who are at the lowest and at the highest ends of the distribution of reproductive performance. The genealogical organization of the data set will make it possible to investigate the influence of pedigree structure on demographic patterns.